Flameante Deseo
by White Plum
Summary: FINALMENTE!! SE ACABO!! La evolución de la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru despues de la batalla con Enishi...
1. Chap 1

A/N: Quisiera decirles a los lectores de esta historia unas cositas:  
1)NO pienso escribir los puntos de interrogación y exclamación al comienzo de las frases. Soy floja y nunca me han gustado esos puntos.  
2)Perdonen si les parecen muy cortos los capítulos pero esta historia ha estado en mi computadora desde hace como 2 años.  
3)IMPORTANTE: disfruten la historia y no olviden dejar un reveiw!!  
  
DISCLAIM: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, aunque quisiera pero bueno no importa solo tomé prestados sus personajes.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: El regreso a casa:  
  
  
  
Tokio  
  
Después de una extenuante batalla contra Yukishiro Enishi; Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru y Kenshin regresan al dojo Kamiya. Mientras que Sano y Yahiko discutían por quien sería el primero en tomar un baño, Kenshin notó que algo faltaba y se percató de la ausencia de Kaoru en la discusión, en vez de eso caminaba lentamente de ultima mirando fijamente el suelo. Kenshin notó en sus ojos una preocupación que no había visto anteriormente; de repente la culpa se apodero de su mente Tal vez hice algo que la molestó, Kaoru siempre está muy alegre y debería estarlo más sabiendo que llegamos a casa. Sé que debió estar muy preocupada por la pelea contra Shishio demo aún así...   
  
Mientras que Kenshin pensaba cual seria la razón de su tristeza, Kaoru se decía a sí misma Porque... No lo puedo evitar... Y que haré si me deja... NO!! No puedo seguir así, si sigo comportándome de esta forma Kenshin lo notará. Sé que él siempre me ha protegido, que se preocupa por mi demo... eso significa entonces... que me ama? Demo si eso fuese cierto entonces porque... no me lo ha dicho? ''Kaoru-dono, dijo Kenshin con esa mirada de preocupación, Daijoubu? Mírenlo, siempre se preocupa por mí e intenta hacerme sentir mejor, demo... esta vez, ni sus palabras podrán evitar que piense en esto, pensó ella mientras veía esos hermosos ojos violetas.''Estoy bien, no te preocupes... Solo estoy cansada por el viaje.''  
  
Sé que algo anda mal y seguramente es mi culpa, ''Demo... '' dijo de nuevo con tristeza. '' No, en serio estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, necesito un buen baño caliente.'' Por un momento su acariciante sonrisa calmó la angustia de Kenshin, quien le respondió sonriendo '' Si quieres, cuando lleguemos al dojo te prepararé el baño, de acuerdo? "Hai!'' dijo Kaoru con entusiasmo intentando ocultar su tristeza.  
  
'' Y que hay de nosotros ??!!'' De repente dos voces en coro resonaron en los oídos de Kenshin. ''No me digas que prefieres consentir a Jou-chan que pensar primero en nosotros !!'' dijo Sano con disgusto. ''Sí, ni siquiera pienses que voy a dejar que BUSU se acabe el agua caliente, ni lo sueñes !!'' En vez de responderle, Kaoru siguió pensando en lo que más le importaba en ese momento y no le dio importancia a los insultos de Sanosuke y Yahiko.   
  
Al llegar al dojo, y después de una buena pelea contra Yahiko y Sano, Kaoru tomó su baño primero. Mientras se encontraba en la tina, lo único de lo que podía pensar era en ''Kenshin...'' susurro mientras se hundía en el agua caliente. Porque... él sabe que lo quiero, demo no me ha dicho nada acaso él solo me quiere como una amiga.. una muy buena amiga... Demo estoy segura de que él no solo me protege por ser su amiga. En la batalla contra Jin'eh Udo Kenshin hubiese podido matarlo si eso hubiese sido necesario para salvarme... Y él me promete que siempre me protegerá...  
  
Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla hasta caer en el agua, su confusión era : si ella sería capaz de soportar la respuesta de Kenshin. Demo. Y si me dice que no me ama que solo me quiere como una amiga, que solo soy la que le da un hogar... ''hogar''... Ahora recuerdo que Kenshin llamó al dojo su hogar... eso significa que se quiere quedar. No, no me importa si él me quiere o no, yo solo quiero que se quede aquí conmigo, no quiero que me deje... no, no lo voy a dejar ir, no quiero estar sola de nuevo!! No! KENSHIN!!   
  
''Kaoru-dono!!'' La voz de Kenshin resonó en la mente de Kaoru varias veces antes de darse cuenta que él en realidad la llamaba '' Kaoru-dono, que sucede abre por favor!! Kaoru voy a entrar!!'' La puerta se abrió y Kenshin encontró a Kaoru sentada en la silla al lado de la tina con su bata puesta y llorando... ''Que pasa, Kaoru-dono háblame!! Daijoubu?!?! Responde !!'' Demo Kaoru no respondía, seguía sentada mirando fijamente el muro.  
  
Kenshin la tomo en sus brazos y la sacudió teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, en ese instante ella reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Kenshin. ''Por favor, dime Kaoru-dono que te sucede ?'' dijo Kenshin sosteniéndola por la espalda. Kaoru acercó su cuerpo contra el de Kenshin y difícilmente abrió su boca demo ninguna palabra salía de ella hasta que murmuró '' No me... no me dejes Kenshin...... Por favor no te vayas... quiero que te quedes conmigo... aquí... Nunca... nunca vuelvas a dejarme como lo hiciste cuando te fuiste a Kyoto!''  
  
Con que eso era, ella tiene miedo de que la deje '' No te dejaré... te lo prometo.'' Kenshin la acerco a él, frotando suavemente su espalda para consolarla. Que me sucede... porque estoy tan nervioso, mi corazón late rápido demo aunque duele no la quiero soltar... pensó Kenshin. No me sueltes... espera un poco más.. Necesito que te quedes un poco más... rogó Kaoru en su mente.  
  
Kenshin había descubierto algo que lo inquietaba mucho y que había sentido en otras ocasiones, como el momento antes de que Kaoru fue raptada por Jin'eh o cuando estuvieron solos en el puente del barco antes de haberla salvado de los piratas de Shoura, también cuando estuvieron en el techo del Aoiya en Kyoto demo esas veces no solo sentía nervios sino también deseos, deseos de detener el tiempo.  
  
  
  
A/N: Este a sido el primer capitulo ya verán lo que les esperan a K/K en lo que sigue jejeje.... Por favor no olviden R&R!!! 


	2. Chap 2

DISCLAIM: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, aunque quisiera pero bueno no importa solo tomé prestados sus personajes.  
  
  
Capitulo 2: Conociéndote mejor:  
  
  
  
''Que están haciendo?!!'' Sanosuke estaba en la puerta del baño viendo la romántica escena : la chica semidesnuda y el chico abrazándola tiernamente. De un brinco Kenshin se alejo de Kaoru quien aun estaba en shock por su abrazo ''Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo, porque sino me puedo ir ya saben, para dejarlos solos.....'' dijo Sano pegándole con el codo a Kenshin. ''Que esta sucediendo aqu... aquí ?!! PORQUE ESTA KAORU EN BATA DE BAÑO Y PORQUE KENSHIN ESTA METIDO CON ELLA EN EL BAÑO ??!!!!'' (Los pensamientos de Yahiko eran muy naturales para un niño de su edad).  
  
''Oroooo!!'' '' No, nada... es solo que .... yo estaba en el baño y sin querer Kenshin entró para buscar algo que había dejado ayer y bueno...'' el intento de Kaoru para dar una excusa no fue muy útil. ''Demo acaso no notaste que la luz estaba prendida y que había vapor saliendo de las ventanas?'' pregunto Sano intrépidamente, ''Si demo es que verán escuché que Kaoru estaba llorando porque se había quemado con el agua, porque la calenté mucho y... entré a consolarla...'' dijo Kenshin a su turno sientiendo que se sonrrojaba '' Demo entonces porque estaban... ''  
  
Kaoru decidió tomar la situación en sus manos y dijo con fuerza ''AY !! MIREN QUE HORA ES !! YAHIKO DEBES ACOSTARTE TEMPRANO PARA COMENZAR MAÑANA LA PRACTICA Y SANO AHORA RECUERDO QUE MEGUMI NECESITABA UN ASISTENTE PARA ESTA NOCHE, DIJO QUE NECESITABA DE ALGUIEN FUERTE, PORQUE NO VAS A AYUDAR VAMOS, VAMOS.'' Kaoru moviá sus brazos frenéticamente y Sano suspiró ''Ah! Ya entiendo, si querías que los dejáramos solos solo tenias que pedirlo Jou-chan y en todo caso no tengo nada que hacer así que adiós.'' Dijo Sano mientras esquivaba las cosas que le lanzaba Kaoru intentando hacerlo salir del dojo. Metió a Yahiko en su habitación y se despidió de Sano .  
  
Al entrar de nuevo al jardín del dojo, suspiró '' Ouff eso estuvo cerca un poco mas y quien sabe que hubiesen preguntado! ''. Caminó alrededor de la entrada de su cuarto y entró en él. Se sentó en un mueble se desplomó en la silla mientras que su mente se llenaba de pensamientos y de dudas que la atormentaban más y más.  
  
Mientras estaba dentro de su cuarto no dejó de pensar en el abrazo de Kenshin, Tan cálido, tan seguro ,tan tierno. Demo aún así quisiera saber lo que está pensando, lo que sintió cuando me tuvo cerca de él. Demo sé que aún así él debe quererme de alguna manera, no como una amiga, sino como algo más...algo más importante.Se levantó lentamente, miró la puerta de su habitación, de repente la silueta de Kenshin apareció como una sombra, Kaoru cerró sus ojos para ver más claramente la sombra pero ya había desaparecido, se dio cuenta de que era una ilusión que rondaba por su mente, un deseo de verlo esperándola ahí y que había pasado por su mente como un rayo, y se había ido tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio en frente de ella el árbol de cerezo que estaba floreciendo.   
El cerezo estaba lleno de hermosas flores rosadas que caían ante cualquier brisa, miró el cielo adornado de estrellas y una luna blanca como su piel, se sentó y cerró los ojos y lo único que vio fue la cara de Kenshin con una gran sonrisa, estaba sonriéndole demo el sueño rápidamente se volvió en pesadilla al igual que su esperanza de escuchar esa hermosa frase "Kaoru, te amo" después de un rato empezó a imaginar las palabras de Kenshin que temía tanto y que habían resonado en su cabeza desde su llegada a Tokyo Lo siento Kaoru-dono demo yo no te amo tu eres solo una amiga para mi... Se paró e intento ocultar las lagrimas de dolor que se esparcían por su cara y repetía en su mente Porque tengo que pensar en eso después de haber tenido ese momento tan feliz, tengo que ser fuerte, estoy segura que hay una muy buena razón por la cual Kenshin me protege y se preocupa por mi demo... yo solo quiero decirle...que lo AMO!!  
  
"Kaoru-dono !! Dokko wa ?!'' Kenshin... sobresaltó ''Kaoru-dono, aquí estas, yo solo... quería disculparme... por lo que acaba de ...'' ''Shhhhh...... No tienes que disculparte, debo ser yo la que se disculpe, no debí... haberte preocupado de esa manera... demo yo solo no..... no quiero que me...'' sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru, si solo supieras lo importante que eres para mi. Sé que estas preocupada por que yo pueda irme, demo quiero que sepas que yo nunca podría dejarte sola. ''Que dices Kenshin?'' pregunto de repente Kaoru haciendo que los pensamientos de Kenshin se desvanecieran en un instante.''Que? Yo solo estaba...., demo se armó de valor y dijo, Kaoru, yo qui...quisiera decirte que....''  
  
Kaoru casi salta de alegría Me llamó 'Kaoru' simplemente! Ya habia notado que en algunas ocasiones el me decía por mi nombre, olvidando el 'dono'...Acaso se atreverá a decirme que.. me ama? ''No solo estoy muy avergonzado por lo que acaba de pasar demo estoy muy preocupado : haz estado muy extraña, hace varias horas que llegamos a Tokyo y aun no te haz peleado ni con Yahiko ni con Sanosuke y quiero que me digas si esto es mi culpa.'' Oh es tan hermosa como me gustaría decírselo pero no puedo...todavía no ''No !, No, en realidad es mi culpa demo no lo puedo evitar porque... yo solo quiero que sepas, Kenshin...yo, quiero que sepas que ... yo no podría ser feliz sin ti, Kenshin te necesito!!" Kenshin no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir 'Acaso escuché bien?' 'Al fin, lo dije....... porque no dice nada? Acaso esta buscando una forma de no lastimarme?' se dijo Kaoru esperando la respuesta de Kenshin ansiosamente.  
  
'Ella me necesita demo .... es cierto que la amo con todo mi corazón pero nunca podría perdonarme que algo malo le sucediera y desde lo que pasó, he estado pensando en ella, en su acariciante sonrisa, en su hermoso rostro, en sus labios rozados como quisiera tocarlos, como quisiera tomarla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo y la necesito. Pero yo nunca podría permitirme amar a alguien tan pura y tan bondadosa como ella,yo se que ella se merece algo mejor que yo , un hitokiri con sus manos llenas de sangre. Pero aún así , aún sabiendo que yo era Battousai ella me acepto y me dio un hogar y ahora me dio otra persona a quien amar. Ella lo es todo para mi, yo la amo...'  
  
Lentamente Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru en la suya, la volteo y la miró fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que hacia tiempo estaban hinchados por sus llantos aún así lo cautivaron, y mientras la seguía observando, ella se acercó lentamente y puso su mano libre en el pecho de Kenshin, y miró en lo más profundo de sus ojos violetas y quiso que la tomara entre sus brazos como hacía un rato aun si ella no estaba en esa escena, se sentía feliz de estar con el hombre de sus sueños.  
  
Kenshin soltó las manos de Kaoru y lentamente la tomó de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo y le susurro al oído ''Baka, como crees que podría alejarme de ti, un pez no puede vivir sin agua al igual que yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Tu eres mi luz y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que tu... de que yo..te amo, Kaoru. Te gustaria casarte conmigo ?''  
  
Aún con las palabras en su mente, Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, abrió la boca e intento decir algo demo la sorpresa la sofocó y ninguna palabra podía salir. Después de tanto tiempo al fin lo había oído, las palabras que deseaba escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo fueron dicha y su sueño de cada noche se hizo realidad, ella al fin sabia que su amor era correspondido.  
  
''Kenshin... Sí! Sí quiero Kenshin!!'' esa fue la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca demo Kenshin volvió a hablar antes de que pudiese terminar su frase " Kaoru me haces tan feliz quiero que siempre te quedes cerca de mí, junto a mi demo'' la alejó de su cuerpo '' quiero que sonrías para mí...'' una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Kaoru y unas lagrimas de alegría corrieron por su mechilla, Kenshin sacudió las gotas de la cara de Kaoru con su mano y despejo su cara de su cabello negro que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna. ''Sabias que eres muy hermosa, Kaoru.'' Kaoru sintió su cara en llamas ''Ya basta Kenshin me estoy sonrojando.'' Kenshin se rió y declaró '' Te ves mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas. Por favor prométeme que nunca volverás a llorar y que siempre sonreirás para mi'' pidió Kenshin con una voz tan suave que quedó en la mente de Kaoru, nunca le había hablado con tanta ternura y quería conservar ese sonido para siempre.   
  
Kaoru primero un poco confundida dijo con una voz dulce: ''Aishitteru Kenshin y te prometo que siempre sonreiré para ti y que siempre estaré contigo , siempre !'' Al fin lo dijo y sintió un gran alivio al decir esas palabras que tanto ansiaba que fuesen escuchada por ese hombre.  
  
Kenshin agarró la cara de Kaoru con su mano y la beso, una suave brisa sopló sacudiendo las ramas del cerezo, los pétalos se esparcieron por todo el dojo y un remolino de viento y pétalos envolvió a Kenshin y a Kaoru mientras que sus labios se tocaban cariñosamente. Por un momento todas las preocupaciones de Kenshin desaparecieron: su oscuro pasado, las miles de personas que había asesinado y las amenazas de sus antiguos enemigos, solo había espacio para una cosa más importante que todas las demás: Kaoru, su luz, su amor y su vida todo en una misma persona gentil, cariñosa, fuerte, entusiasta y generosa. Kaoru era la razón por la cual él hubiese podido matar a Jin'eh y a muchos más, él solo hecho de poder protegerla lo hacía feliz, demo, no completamente, hoy, ahora, estaba con ella, probando el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos, el sabor del amor de su vida.  
  
Kaoru saboreó cada momento de su vida en ese beso: su vida pasó ante sus ojos desde que conoció a Kenshin, un pobre vagabundo sin rumbo en la vida, le dio un hogar y siempre lo quiso en todo momento, luego recordó su experiencia con Jin'eh que había dicho que ella era la chica de Kenshin y sé sonrojó, recordó cada sonrisa, cada momento al lado de Kenshin.  
  
Al separar sus labios Kaoru comenzó a temblar por las brisas que no cesaban, Kenshin le preguntó:''Tienes frió?'' ella respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo y él continuó: ''Entremos, creo que se aproxima una tormenta.'' '' De acuerdo.''Kenshin tomó su mano y tocaba con la otra el rostro de Kaoru "Aishitteru Kaoru-koishiii" y se dirigieron al cuarto de Kaoru que no estaba muy lejos del lugar.  
''Voy a preparar un poco de té, mejor será que te vistas con algo seco no quiero que te resfríes!'' sugirió Kenshin con una sonrisa en el rostro ''Hai!'' respondió Kaoru al ver que Kenshin dejaba el cuarto y se dirigía hacia la cocina.   
'Él me ama.. en serio me ama, este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida!!' Pensó Kaoru con una gran sonrisa, Veamos que me pondré se pregunto a si misma Ah! Ya sé!! Pensó con un  
  
  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo el próximo será decisivo!!  
Muchas gracias a Kaori por su reveiw espero te guste este capítulo!  
CHAO  
***White plum***  
a sonrisa traviesa. 


	3. Chap 3

DISCLAIM: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, aunque quisiera pero bueno no importa solo tomé prestados sus personajes.  
  
  
Capitulo 3: La noche que nuestras vidas cambiaron:  
  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
"Ya esta listo el té, puedo pasar?" preguntó Kenshin del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru "Sí! Ya estoy lista!!" respondió Kaoru. Al abrir la puerta, Kenshin vió la figura de Kaoru volteada con una sabana alrededor de ella "Aun tienes frío?, pregunto Kenshin, mejor será que tomes tu té para calentarte."  
  
Al voltearse, Kaoru tenia puesto una de las camisas de Kenshin que con el color rojo hacia resaltar su blancura y dejaba ver parte de su pecho, Kenshin estuvo muy sorprendido pero no dijo nada, se acercó, se sentó a su lado dejando la bandeja con las tasas de té a su lado y dándole a su amada su tasa.   
  
"Arigatou!" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, bebió un sorbo, posó su tasa en el suelo y miró fijamente a Kenshin tomando su té, su mirada reflejaba una gran alegría ; al terminar su té, Kenshin la miró a los ojos, luego bajó la mirada hacia su camisa y dijo: "Oye, eso no es mío? Creo que lo he estado buscando desde hace días y pensaba que se había perdido." Los dos se rieron por un momento y luego Kaoru lo abrazo, posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y dijo: ''Aishitteru Himura Kenshin '' y Kenshin respondió ''Aishitteru Kamiya Kaoru y pronto serás Himura Kaoru" Kaoru rió alegremente y entre risas dijo "ME gusta como suena!" Kenshin se agachó y la beso apasionadamente mientras que ella se recostaba en su cama seguida por Kenshin quien se instaló arrodillado en sima de ella, el beso fue aún mas fuerte que el primero. Con sus manos detrás de su nuca, Kaoru acercaba más y más a Kenshin contra sus labios mientras que Kenshin acariciaba su cintura y peinaba su cabello negro como el carbón.  
  
Kaoru detuvo el beso y miró en lo más profundo de los ojos de Kenshin. Si hubiese podido decirlo en ese momento le hubiese dicho que tenia los ojos más hipnotizantes que haya visto en su vida, pero en vez de eso tomó su cabello rojo y comenzó a enrollarlos entre sus dedos, con la otra hizo su camino de caricias desde su frente y hasta su cicatriz en donde se detuvo un momento y trazó con su dedo la forma de esta ''No te preocupes no duele, pero hace cosquillas" Aseguró Kenshin sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
Kaoru dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió su camino : bajando por su mentón, por su cuello, y llegó hasta su pecho que poco a poco fue descubriendo quitando su camisa, pasó sus 2 brazos debajo de los suyos y reposó su cabeza contra su pecho. Kenshin podía sentir el cabello de Kaoru alrededor de su cuello, se acostó a su lado acercándola y peinando su cabello suelto, él no quería dejarla ir pero ella se alejó y le dijo: "Porque nunca te diste cuenta?" preguntó misteriosamente Kaoru "De que?" preguntó él sin saber que responder "Porque nunca te diste cuenta de que me amabas?" Kesnhin finalmente entendió y respondió suavemente "Pues..., dijo con sinceridad, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en protegerte, no sé porque pero había una sensación que me obligaba a protegerte en todo momento y cuidar de ti, solo sabía que lo que hacía estaba bien y me sentía mucho mejor al saber que nada te podría pasar mientras yo estuviese a tu lado." Kaoru analizó con facinación la forma en que Kenshin pronunciaba su explicación era tan gentil, sincero y hermoso.  
  
"Pero yo siempre te he amado desde el momento en que te vi" Dijo Kenshin y al terminar agregó "Y creo que hice muy bien al protegerte...porque sino nunca hubiese sentido esto por alguien y estoy feliz de poder protegerte, Kaoru.." Kaoru lo miró y su cara reveló un sentimiento de entendimiento y de alegría porque al fin había tenido la respuesta que tanto esperaba desde hace tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo tenía al hombre que amaba y él la amaba igualmente.  
  
"Pero...creo que te he puesto en peligro muchas veces ... porque todos mis enemigos notaron lo que tú significabas para mí, era para ellos, la única forma de hacerme enojar y hacer salir al asesino en mí. Y por eso fue que nunca me atreví a decirlo y ahora pienso que no te meresco Kaoru...'' Kenshin bajó la mirada, rápidamente Kaoru pudo leer su mente a través de sus ojos y exclamó "DIces eso porque te sientes culpable de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado?! Kenshin, yo no quiero que te sigas culpando por todas esas atrocidades del pasado! Cuando nos conocimos te dije que no importaba tu pasado que lo único que quería era que el vagabundo, Kenshin Himura, se quedara conmigo... y ese sigue siendo mi deseo, hoy....hoy es el día más feliz que he tenido, he encontrado al hombre a quien amo y él me ama también! Acaso no entiendes que eso es lo único que me importa a mí! DEJA DE ESTAR CULPANDOTE!" una gota brotó del ojo de Kaoru y transcurrió un camino húmedo a través de su rostro, y volteó su cuerpo en dirección contraria, Kenshin tomó su cintura en sus brazos y dijo mientras besaba su cabello.  
  
"A mi lo único que me importa es estar contigo Kaoru no hay nada más importante en mi vida que estar a tu lado, tocarte, sentir y besarte, pero debes comprender que para que esto suceda tienes que estar aquí a salvo, conmigo..." se separó de ella y limpió las lagrimas que habian surgido "Si eso ya lo se , dijo ella sentándose entre las sabanas y Kenshin la siguió, demo.... acaso crees que yo pudiera vivir sin ti, sí quizás estaría a salvo pero no sería feliz, deseas ser feliz conmigo y hacerme feliz al mismo tiempo o prefieres irte, estar solo, dejando a la persona a quien amas atrás y hundirme en la depresión, llevándote al único hombre que he amado y que siempre amaré?" Kaoru no podia contenerse mas y no podia dejar de pensar 'Por favor Kenshin, reacciona, cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que lo que quiero es que estés a mi lado aunque mi vida este en peligro es mejor vivir una vida siendo amada y peligrando que vivir una vida en la soledad y la tristeza' fianlmente él habló "Kaoru... por favor mírame... escucha nunca he querido hacerte sufrir." confesó "Entonces quédate conmigo!!" 'Ella tiene razón si la quiero proteger es mejor que esté siempre a su lado, haciéndola feliz y ahciendome a mí feliza tambien' "En ese caso..'' Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos y besó su frente, luego sus cachetes y finalmente su boca. "No debes preocuparte, yo nunca te dejaré...siempre voy a estar cerca de ti." susurró Kenshin mientras que sus labios se hundía en la boca de Kaoru y haciendo que el beso se intensificara mas y mas. Sus respiraciones eran cortas y rápidas, la pasión que surgiá de sus dos cuerpo solo se podía explicar por el ardiente deseo de tenerse el uno al otro.  
  
Poco a poco las manos de Kenshin se deslizaron suavemente por su cuello y despejó su pecho de la camisa que la cubría y acarició su vientre y sus piernas mientras que ella comenzaba murmuraba palabras sin sentido, rogandole silenciosamente que continuara sus caricias. Kaoru jugaba con el cabello de Kenshin entre sus dedos, ese cabello rojizo envolvía su cuello mientras que un fuerte deseo se apoderaba de su mente y de su cuerpo, ella deseaba tener más cerca a Kenshin, sentirlo contra su piel desnuda.   
  
Por el otro lado, Kenshin trazaba una línea de besos por todo el cuerpo de Kaoru hasta llegar a su boca y dijo "Kaoru, no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo... Te prometo que siempre te protegeré y nunca te haré daño." entre pesados respiros Kaoru intentó responder "Kenshin...." susurró ella "Si.... soy tuya."   
Kenshin se detuvo en su cintura y con sus brazos acarició los muslos de Kaoru delicadamente, Kaoru despegó sus piernas lo que hizo que Kenshin cayera en el espacio entre estas dos. Kenshin poco a poco comprendió lo que Kaoru esperaba de él y aunque la pasión tambien se apoderaba drasticamente de Kenshin dudó por un momento antes de atreverse a poseerla. Mientras que sus caras se acercaban poco a poco, Kaoru sintió el cuerpo de Kenshin sobre el suyo, ella veía los hermosos ojos de Kenshin observándola, se acercó más a ella para sentir aun la fricción de sus cuerpos, él podía sentir el calor al rededor de su parte intima, ella lo rodeaba. Para él, ella era como una droga que se apoderaba de él llenandolo de un hermoso sentimieno de calor y placer.   
Ella quiso sentirlo aun mas dentro de ella se movió contra su cuerpo, pero al hacer este movimiento sintió algo aún más fuerte, algo que presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Kenshin, algo nuevo para ella, algo que no podía describir : la pasión aumentaba mas y mas y su cuerpo ya no podia resistirlo mas. El placer se apoderó de ella al igual que un intenso dolor. No pudo conternerse, el orgasmo era tan fuerte que KAoru gritó , no de dolor peo de placer.  
  
Kenshin pudo leer ese dolor a través de la mirada de Kaoru y dijo con preocupación "Estás .....*huoff* bien..... Kaoru?!" después de un momento de silencio Kaoru respondió "Si... pero no tan rápido..." Este momento seria el momento que cambiaría las vidas de Kenshin y de Kaoru para siempre. Después de este día toda su vida cambiaría, tendrían que decirles a Sanosuke y a Yahiko que desde ahora en adelante ellos vivirían como una pareja y que estarían mucho más tiempo juntos sin olvidar que tendrían hijos y habrían muchos cambios en el dojo.  
  
Pero por ahora Kenshin y Kaoru eran uno solo. Al separarse de él, Kaoru se sentía exhausta y respiraba pesadamente mientras que Kenshin la miraba con preocupación, ella se volteó a verlo y leyó en sus profundos ojos violetas su preocupación y dijo con una gran sonrisa "No te preocupes anata, estoy bien.." "Anata" esa palabra se repitió constantemente en la cabeza de Kenshin llenándolo de un gran alivio y una gran felicidad y para no hacerla sentir mal le dijo con una cariñosa voz "De acuerdo koishii!" una risita solió de la boca de Kaoru haciendo que se sonrojara y le dio un pequeño beso par calmar su cansancio.   
  
Finalmente todo lo que habían esperado desde hace tanto tiempo : alguien a quien amar y que lo amara al igual, se había cumplido.  
Mientras que los rayos de luna iluminaban el cuarto donde estaban, Kenshin recostó a Kaoru en su pecho, ella se movió delicadamente contra él acariciando su piel desnuda y escuchando su corazón latir rápidamente por el cansancio, después, se movió lentamente hasta ver que sus ojos se cerraban para poder apreciar la sensación del cuerpo de Kaoru contra el suyo 'Esto es la felicidad : tener a la persona amada cerca de ti, saber que ella también te ama y al mismo tiempo saber que siempre estará aquí contigo' pensó Kenshin mientras abría los ojos y observaba el cuerpo de Kaoru contra el suyo, arropados por las sábanas, después de un momento se percató de que ella lo estaba viendo y sonriendo, ella dijo "No puedes dormir?" "Sí, es solo que estaba pensando lo feliz que soy y que seré de ahora en adelante teniendo a la mujer que amo en mis brazos." confesó acariciando su negra cabellera.  
  
Su cálida sonrisa abrazó a Kaoru mientras que ella agregaba "No me importa lo que pase después, solo me importa que estés conmigo, bésame Kenshin." Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kenshin se agachó para estar a la altura de Kaoru y le besó la nariz "Mou, Kenshin!! Eso no es justo!!" replicó Kaoru y siguió "Yo estaba esperando un poco más como esto..." Kaoru tomó la iniciativa y acercó sus labios contra los de Kenshin, cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez del beso de Kenshin mientras que la acariciaba suavemente.  
  
Después de un rato Kaoru se durmió en los brazos de Kenshin, este aún sin poder dormir la observaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente y se dijo 'Esta es la verdadera inocencia, como lo dije antes, Kaoru no sería capaz de matar o hacerle daño a alguien, es tan gentil, tan dulce y tan vulnerable. Pero no tiene ninguna preocupación solo se preocupa por las personas a quienes ama, ojalá la hubiese conocido antes de convertirme en battosaï, seguramente nunca hubiese sido un asesino pero aún con mi reputación de asesino ella me ama fue por eso que me quedé aquí, porque finalmente después de 10 años alguien me aceptó por lo que era y no temió a mi pasado como battosaï.' "Kaoru, eres muy especial, por eso te amo." La besó en la mejilla, la abrazó en su protección y se durmió a su lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo pesadillas de su pasado, soñó con volver a ver a Kaoru por la mañana y soñó su vida a su lado. Soñó que estaba en paz, como siempre había querido.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno que tal!! Y eso que pensé que nunca pudiera escribir lemon pero por lo menos lo intenté...-_-, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por todos los reveiws que han mandado. 


	4. Chap 4

A/N: Que bien q les haya gustado el lemmon q hice en realidad hice todo lo posible por hacerlo intenso y a la vez romantico. Lo siento mucho por no haber puesto ningun capitulo nuevo pero es que he estado ocupada porque ultimamente estoy escribiendo muchos poemas en ingles asique no tengo tiempo eso y tambien porque estuve regañada por malas notas durante 2 semanas -______________-U Bueno en todo caso aqui esta el proximo capitulo. Disfrutenlo...  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4: COMO EXPLICARLO?!  
  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente ...  
  
  
  
"A levantarse!!!!" la voz de Yahiko se escuchó por todo el dojo, estaba parado en frente de la habitación de Kaoru en donde ella estaba durmiendo al lado de Kenshin quien la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo 'Que cálido se siente, hum....Kenshin... Ese debe ser Yahiko gritando afuera... Lo voy a matar, deseara nunca haber nacido!!!'  
  
Al escuchar el grito de Yahiko, Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar a Kenshin mirándola fijamente, y este le dijo con una suave voz para no molestarla "Muy buenos días, koishii, creo que Yahiko tiene hambre porque esta gritando desde afuera." le sonrio tiernamente, Kaoru bostesó y replicó "Si, buenos días anata, espero que hayas dormido bien." Kenshin acarició su mejilla y susurró "Claro que dormí bien, tengo una diosa en mis brazos." Kaoru se sonrrojó (todavia no esta acostumbrada a que Kenshin sea tan abierto con ella...^_~)   
Otro alarido de Yahiko se escucho del otro lado de la puerta de papel de la habitacion y Kaoru exclamó "Que le vamos a decir a Yahiko cuando salgamos de la misma habitación?!?!" preguntó ella con sorpresa mientras Kesnhin se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion.  
  
  
"Orororo!! No lo sé!!" exclamó Kenshin Kaoru pusó su mano sobre su boca para que Yahiko no escuchara los 'oros' de Kenshin luego volvio a gritar "Oye BUSU despierta ya, tengo hambre y Kenshin no está en su cuarto!!! Creí que había ido a pescar el desayuno demo no estaba en el río!!!"pero no hubo respuesta, la paciensa de Yahiko se agotó "QUE TE SUCEDE!!! VOY A ABRIR LA PUERTA!!!" con eso se acercó a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando...  
  
  
Kaoru se apresuró a la puerta, se puso su bata, la abrió y la cerró rápidamente detrás de ella para que no notara que Kenshin estaba adentro mientras que este se escondía debajo de las sabanas pensando 'Como puede hacer todo eso en unos segundos, a veces me pregunto si es supernatural!' Yahiko dió un salto hacia atras al ver a Kaoru surgir rápidamente de su cuarto griatandole "Que te pasa Yahiko ya te escuché, deja de quejarte y ve a despertar a Sanosuke!!" replicó Kaoru un poco nerviosa. "Demo él tampoco está en su habitación, seguramente se quedó dormido en el Akabeko, demo.. no sé donde está Kenshin, acaso no estas preocupada??!!" dijo Yahiko asombrado de ver a Kaoru en muy buen estado mental sabiendo que Kenshin no se encontraba en casa Kaoru sobresaltó y dijo intentando parecer preocupada "Oye, es cierto donde podrá estar Kenshin!!! Oh no, Yahiko ve a buscarlo!!" Yahiko se quedó plantado en donde estaba y preguntó preocupado por la calma que mostraba Kaoru en un momento tan importante "Si, demo... tú no quieres venir?!" Kaoru lo miró fijamente y respondió "No, tengo que estar en el dojo porsiacaso él regresa." Yahiko pestaño unas 3 veces antes de responder "De acuerdo Ja ne!!" y salió corriendo del dojo con su espada de bambú a la mano.  
  
  
Kaoru entró a su cuarto y encontró a Kenshin vestido y preguntó "Que sucedió, ya se fue?!" Kaoru suspiró de alivio y repondió "Si, él cree que te fuiste a alguna parte y Sano se quedó tomando en el Akabeko." Kenshin se acercó determinadamente hacia ella y murmuró en su oído "Entonces eso significa que estamos solos..... porque no tomamos un baño después de todo hace frío esta mañana?" Kaoru se sonrrojó un poco viendo la expresión en los ojos de Kenshin 'Despues de lo que suscedió ayer parece que se siente mas a gusto siendo romantico conmigo... Y creanme no me quejo para nada!' sonrió y dijo "Bueno, tú calienta el agua y yo prepararé todo lo demás esta bien?" Kenshin la besó en la mejilla y susurró "Perfecto, koishii." y salió de la habitación.  
  
  
Kenshin fue rápidamente al jardín a cortar leña para calentar el agua y pensaba 'Nunca me había sentido tan feliz, tan completo, tan amado. Esta es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte y profundo por alguien y se siente tan bien.' Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente mientras reflexcionaba 'Ahora, como le diré a Yahiko y a Sano lo que pasa entre Kaoru y yo? Bueno eso no será necesario, seguramente tarde o temprano se darán cuenta!!'  
  
Por otro parte Kaoru pensaba alegremente 'Al fin soy la novia de Kenshin y nos vamos a casar soy tan feliz!!! Es cuestión de tiempo para que Kenshin y yo tengamos hijos, muchos hijos : Yahiko y Sanosuke serán los tíos, Ayame y Suzume serán las primitas y el doctor Genzai será su abuelo!!!!' dió un brinco de felicidad mientras flotaba en su fantasia 'Ah!! Ahora que lo veo bien esto es el comienzo de una hermosa vida con el hombre de mis sueños. Y ahora voy a tomar un romántico baño con Kenshin!!!' Kaoru comenzó a brincar aun mas de alegría (si es posible...) mientras ansiaba el momento del baño. 'Mientras me besaba y acariciaba, sentí que el beso era diferente a los anteriores, en este, se podía sentir una sensación de seguridad, de confianza, como si ya no le importara nada más que estar ahí conmigo.'Kaoru se consideraba la muchacha más afortunada del mundo (y lo es... -_-u) y disfrutó cada instante de ese beso tan especial.  
  
  
Después de un rato el grito de Kenshin se escuchó desde el jardín hasta la habitación de Kaoru "El baño está listo!!" al oir esto Kaoru replicó "Hai!!" Kenshin entró al baño y se quitó la ropa, la dobló delicadamente y se sumergió en la tina llena de agua caliente. De repente la puerta se abrió y Kaoru entró con su bata de baño puesta, la quitó y entró en la tina para estar al lado de su amor.  
  
  
"Ah~! Que delicia, se siente tan bien!!" afirmó Kaoru mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Kenshin, este ultimo dijo "Demo no tan delicioso como esto." Y al finalizar su oración la besó, los dedos de los pies de Kaoru se retorcieron y tocaban delicadamente las piernas de Kenshin. Kenshin tomó la cabeza de Kaoru con una mano y su cintura con la otra mientras que Kaoru acariciaba su pecho y admiraba sus músculos, pensó 'Es cierto él siempre estará para mí, y siempre me protegerá sin importar como, él siempre me querrá.' Al separarse, Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru en las suyas y la miró fijamente a los ojos, Kaoru notó que estaba sonrojado, al comienzo pensó que era por el calor demo luego de algunos segundos se percató de que no era por eso, Kenshin tragó un poco de saliva y dijo suavemente "Kaoru.... Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que nunca me apartaré de ti y....." de repente el sonrojo de Kenshin se volvió más intenso y bajó la mirada, pero esto lo hizo aun mas sonrrojar cuando vió el cuerpo de Kaoru desnudo bajo el agua.  
  
Para tranquilizarlo Kaoru le dijo "Que quieres decirme, anata?" Kesnhin subió la mirada y admiró sus hermosos ojos azules " Kaoru te he amado desde que te conocí y quiero que sepas que me haces muy feliz al aceptarme como tu esposo y quisiera saber si en serio te gustaría casarte mañana?" Kaoru quedó sorprendida por un instante pero luego pensó y dijo suavemente "Sí Kenshin, ya te dije que sí quiero casarme contigo cuantas veces debo decirte que te amo. Te amo por lo que eres y no me importa lo de tu pasado solo quiero estar contigo! NO me importa cuando sea, en realidad, mientras mas pronto mejor ne?" "En serio?" dijo Kenshin con esperanza, Kaoru tomó la mejilla de Kenshin con su mano libre y dijo "Mírame bien Kenshin, estas viéndome, ves estos ojos solo te ven a ti y a nadie más, te amo, con todo el amor de mi cuerpo, y no podría rechazarte, nunca." Kenshin quedó sin habla y suavemente preguntó "Estas segura?" Kaoru repitió "Sí. Siempre estoy segura contigo." acercó su rostro, y agregó "Por siempre te amaré Kenshin demo antes... quiero que me enseñes a cocinar, porque si quiero ser una buena esposa debo por lo menos aprender a cocinar como tú."  
  
Y se besaron mientras que el agua alguna vez caliente, se enfriaba lentamente alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos. "Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras." Dijo Kenshin mientras peinaba el cabello de Kaoru con sus dedos.  
  
  
  
Después del baño se vistieron y Kenshin le enseñó a Kaoru a hacer el desayuno, se divertían tanto "Kenshin solo quiero que me digas que hacer no quiero que me ayudes solo si ves que no lo estoy haciendo bien."dijo Kaoru mientras lavaba las legumbres "De acuerdo, primero debes cortar estos en pequeños pedazos así..." Decía Kenshin mientras tomaba las manos de Kaoru delicadamente. 'Mírenla es tan hermosa, animada y fuerte seguramente será una madre perfecta, estoy seguro de que ella querrá tener una gran familia y yo haré todos sus sueños realidad' pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando...  
  
"OUCH!.." exclamó Kaoru mientras sacudía su dedo ensangrentado "Que te sucedió querida?" preguntó Kenshin con preocupación "No... No me pasó nada, estoy bien es solo una pequeña cortada y no es muy profunda." Dijo Kaoru mientras sostenía la herida y un poco adolorida, Kenshin se acercó a ella y dijo dulcemente "Yo me encargo de eso con un beso mágico." Tomó el dedo de Kaoru y lo metió en su boca para limpiarlo de la sangre de la herida. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Kenshin partió a buscar a Yahiko y Sanosuke.   
  
'Ah, que hermoso día. Ahora que Kenshin y yo estamos comprometidos puedo estar tranquila, tendremos una hermosa familia espero que él quiera tener un hijo, porque yo quiero tener un hijo por lo menos, estoy segura de que él también querrá. Bueno creo que tengo que comenzar a poner la mesa, espero que mi comida esté bien esta vez, bueno con las clases de cocina de Kenshin seguramente debe estar bien!' Dijo Kaoru gloriosamente mientras se dirigiá a la cocina.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Unos minutos después ...   
  
  
  
"Tadaima!!" la voz de Kenshin llegó a los oídos de Kaoru en un instante, esta salió corriendo para recibirlo pero en vez de saludar a Sanosuke y a Yahiko se arrojó en los brazos de Kenshin y lo besó en la mejilla. "Que clase de recibimiento es ese?!!" preguntó Yahiko con sorpresa "Acaso nos perdimos de algo anoche.... ah ya entiendo...." dijo Sano Yahiko lo miró perplejo y preguntó "Que? Que pasa, no me digan que ...... SON NOVIOS !!!!".  
  
Para responder a la pregunta de Yahiko, Kenshin tomó a Kaoru por la cintura y esta lo tomó por el cuello ; se miraron fijamente y se entendieron sin ni siquiera hablar, se dieron un beso en frente de Yahiko y de Sano, estos 2 quedaron con la boca abierta y exigieron una explicación "Se los contaré todo después de comer el desayuno que YO preparé!!!" dijo Kaoru contenta "OH NO!! KAORU COCINÓ!!!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con cara de pánico. Y recibieron su merecido: 2 chichones en la cabeza.  
  
"Dejen de quejarse y pruébenla!!!!" dijo Kaoru con disgusto, al principio el único que comía era Kenshin, los demás no se atrevían a probar la comida de Kaoru que era conocida como la peor de todo Tokyo. Demo se armaron de valor y la probaron "Verdad que está deliciosa?" preguntó Kenshin con confianza "NO LO PUEDO CREER, KAORU ESTO ESTÁ DIVINO COMO LO LOGRASTE!?!?!?!" el coro de Yahiko y Sano resonó por todo el dojo "Pues con practica y ayuda de mi querido esposo, verdad?" dijo Kaoru con orgullo sonriéndole a Kenshin "Demo todo fue porque estas mejorando querida sino no hubieses podido hace estos platillos tan deliciosos!" dijo Kenshin con modestia "Y A DEMÁS YA ESTAN CASADOS?!" gritó Sanosuke mientras que Yahiko se ahogaba de comida sin poder decir nada "Bueno no por ahora demo pronto seremos una feliz pareja de casados!!!" exclamó Kaoru mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de Kenshin.  
  
"Y cuando es 'pronto'?" pregunto Sano muy interesado, "Bueno digamos....mañana" dijo Kenshin con toda la tranquilidad posible mientras que Sano y Yahiko los observaban boquiabiertos.  
  
  
  
Después del desayuno Kaoru contó lo que había sucedido "Y así fue como este cariñoso hombre me confesó su amor y por eso es que de ahora en adelante todo será distinto." Yahiko todavia tenia dudas "Demo entonces, si Kenshin siempre estuvo contigo, porque no estaba en su habitación esta mañana y porque no estabas preocupada por él?" preguntó Yahiko confundido "BAKA!! Acaso no comprendes ella no estaba preocupada porque sabía en donde estaba Kenshin!!" gritó Sano con impaciencia mientras que la pareja se preocupaba más y más por lo que fuera a decir Sanosuke "Demo entonces, si sabias en donde estaba Kenshin, para que me mandaste a buscarlo?" volvió Yahiko "Pues porque Kenshin estaba en la habitación de Jou-chan!! BAKA!!!" respondió Sano de nuevo furioso.  
  
"Oye Sano, no crees que es un poco joven como para saber de esas cosa?" dijo Kenshin sudando de angustia y tratando de cambiar de tema. "Bueno de acuerdo, te explicaré cuando seas más grande, Yahiko-chan!!" Yahiko comenzó a lansarle golpes con su espada de bambú que salió de la nada (exactamente como lo hace Kaoru!) "NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!!!!!!" dijo Yahiko furioso y a la vez confundido y con muchas dudas él deseaba saber que era lo que había pasado pero nunca logró saberlo.  
  
"Bueno para festejar este gran evento porque no vamos esta noche a cenar en el Akabeko?" sugirió Kenshin mientras llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina. "Es una excelente idea pero también tenemos que pensar en mandarles las invitaciones a Misao-chan, Shinomori-san y Megumi-san pero no sé si tendré suficiente tiempo para hacer los preparativos para la ceremonia..." dijo Kaoru mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mentón pensando en todas las cosas necesarias para una boda.  
  
Kenshin salió de la cocina y preguntó con una mirada inocente a Yahiko de ir al Akabeko e invitar a Tae y a Tsubame, y envió a Sanosuke para que mandara unas palomas mensajeras al resto de los invitados. Estos salieron de inmediato y Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron solos. "Bueno yo voy a buscar en el almacén para ver si están los atuendos de mis padres. Porque no vas e invitas a Saitou seguramente debe estar aburriéndose en la jefatura de policía." Dijo Kaoru inocentemente "NANI?!?! Como crees que voy a invitar a Saitou y seguramente no querrá venir sabiendo que es MI boda." Contradijo Kenshin mientras comenzaba a secar la ropa, Kaoru miró su sorpresa por su sugerencia y comenzó a reír alegremente mientras caminaba hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás "Estaba bromeando anata no soy tan tonta como para invitar a tu peor enemigo a nuestra boda!" y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno eso es todo para el capitulo 4 esta mas largo de lo normal por lo tanto espero q apresien esto y q me escriban un 'reveiw'!!!!!!!!!! PORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!! ESTOY DESESPERADA!!!! 


	5. Chap 5

DISCLAIM: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, aunque quisiera pero bueno no importa solo tomé prestados sus personajes.  
NO LO PUEDO CREER ACABO DE POSTAR EL 4 CAPITULO Y RECIBO MUCHOS REVEIWS ESTOY TTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN FELIZ. ARIGATOU MINNA-CHAN. CREO Q VOY A LLORAR... *sniff* gracias a todos ustedes... y porque se molestaron en escribir pues decidi postar este nuevo capitulo hoy mismo que les parece ^__^.  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5: Recuerdos del pasado:  
  
  
  
  
Esa noche fueron al Akabeko Tae comenzó felicitando alegremente a Kaoru y preguntándole a Kenshin porque había tardado tanto en pedirle el matrimonio a su amiga. Por supuesto Kenshin no supo que decir, luego llegó Sano con unas cartas de Misao y Megumi diciendo que los felicitaban y que aunque el día era inesperado ellos estarían ahí para la ceremonia.   
  
Dispusieron de una deliciosa cena y Tae propuso proporcionar la comida para la boda por supuesto Kaoru al comienzo no aceptó pero fue persuadida por las plegarias insoportables de Yahiko y Sano. Toda la noche hablaron y se divirtieron: Yahiko tomó mas de lo normal y Tsubame intentaba ayudralo a seguir conciente, Sano se emborrachó hasta bomitar lo que causó que una gran parte de los clientes del restaurante salieran con cara de asco. Finalmente decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al dojo. Sano regresó a su casa y Kenshin metió a Yahiko en su cama este durmió profundamente con el estomago satisfecho.  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada del dojo "Bueno mañana es el gran día..." susurró Kaoru pero aunque fue un susurro Kenshin la pudo escuchar y sonrió mirándola. "No te preocupes koishii todo va a salir bien ya lo veras." Kaoru afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que Kenshin ponia su brazo es su hombro acercándola poco a poco hacia él. "Es cierto estoy contigo ahora y me siento feliz, pero no se porque me siento así : me siento como si algo nuevo naciera dentro de mi..."y añadió mentalmente 'Algo nuevo y diferente, algo que no sé describir por simples palabras pero...aun así me siento... feliz, feliz de tenerte a mi lado' cerró sus ojos "Kenshin dime algo..." continuó Kaoru sin abrir sus ojos para verlo.  
  
Kenshin volteó su cara para poder ver sus hermosos ojos azules pero estos estaban cerrados ella tomó una bocada de aire y murmuró "Kenshin quiero que me cuentes como fue que conociste a Tomoe." Kaoru abrió lentamente sus ojos, Kenshin la miró y volteó su cara mirando las estrella, 'Tomoe...' Kenshin no dijo nada por un momento y luego decidió comenzar a contar su historia "Una noche en Kyoto, me habían asignado a matar a un hombre político muy importante fui como me lo dijeron y me tendieron una trampa, un ninja fue enviado para matarme, lo único que pude hacer fue pelear y al final lo maté." hizo una pausa recordando todavia las imagenes de esa noche.   
  
Luego continuó "Pero fue cuando me dí cuenta de que unos ojos me observaban y fue cuando ví por primera vez a Tomoe: estaba ebria y su kimono estaba manchado de sangre por mi ataque al hombre, se desmayó y la llevé a una posada en donde me hospedaba diariamente." Kaoru nunca había escuchado a Kenshin hablar de la mujer que había conocido antes que ella, su difunta esposa, Kenshin miro a Kaoru y prosiguió "Se quedó conmigo por un tiempo porque ella parecía desorientada y había presenciado uno de mis asesinatos, Katsura, el jefe de los Ishinshishi, me pidió que la vigilara, así que se quedó conmigo."   
  
Kenshin respiró silenciosamente mientras recordaba los momentos que vivió al lado de Tomoe y continuó.  
"Un dia mi jefe me dijo que mientras que la paz reinaba en Kyoto yo podría esperar en una casa abandonado en una montaña en la provincia de Otsu para que no siguieran persiguiéndome, dijo que seria mejor llevar a Tomoe como mi esposa, nos casó y fuimos a vivir en la montaña. Poco a poco me acostumbre a su presencia y llegué a quererla mucho hasta que un día mientras yo iba al pueblo en busca de comida ella fue al bosque. Cuando regrese no la encontré en la casa y decidí buscarla, la encontré y un asesino me atacó, peleé con él pero yo estaba herido. El me atacó por sorpresa e intenté detenerlo pero..." Kenshin se interrumpió inmediatamente miro al cielo y termino diciendo "ella se interpuso entre los dos... El golpe que lance la hirió... la tomé en mis brazos y ella con un cuchillo termino de dibujar la x en mi mejilla que había comenzado Akira, su prometido que yo había matado antes."  
  
Con eso Kaoru despertó repentinamente de su sueño y con su dedo trazo la x en su mejilla y susurró "debe ser muy difícil pero no te preocupes yo haré que sane esa herida en tu corazón." Kenshin volteó y la miró detenidamente y dijo dulcemente "Ya me haz curado con tu amor Kaoru, esas heridas ya sanaron gracias a ti." Kaoru acercó sus labios hacia los suyos y lo beso tiernamente. Después de un rato fueron a la cama y durmieron tranquilamente Kaoru abrazando a Kenshin mientras que él podía oler su perfume 'Jazmín... Que delicioso olor...' De nuevo el pudo soñar y se sentia mas tranquilo por que ya no tenia nada mas que esconderle.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: Bueno que les pareció? Espero q les haya gustado y me disculpo por los errores de gramática u ortografía pero es que me dan fastidio los acentos de los verbos ^__^, disculpen... por favor mándenme una Reveiw!  
  
Wuisiera tomarme el tiempo para agradecer personalmente a mis queridos lectores(as):  
  
Keyko: espero que no t mueras de ansias, me asuste y decidi postarlo para que no perdiera a una lector tna importante ^_~! Muchas gracias por el animo.  
  
Kaoru: gracias por el reveiw y por los animos espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!  
  
Gaby-chan: Hey mi nombre tambien es gaby jeje gracias por molestrate en escribir y espero que estes satisfecha con esto!!  
  
Kaoru_sanz: Acaso crees que he llegado tan lejos como para que termine mal?! Pues estate tranquila te aseguro que todo sera como esperas!! (y gracias por la amenasa jajaja!!)  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel: en serio te gusto tanto?! eso me hace muy feliz me encanta k/k y por eso invento toda clase de situaciones romanticas para que puedan interactuar entre ellos como una pareja!!gracias por escribir.  
  
Kary: es cierto que solo tocando un lapiz todo llega de inmediato a la cabeza. gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Kaori: Gracias por seguirme en mi carrera como escritora principiente espero que te guste este capitulo!  
  
HEY TODOS LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ ESPLENDIDO!!  
GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS USTEDES!! 


	6. Chap 6

A/N: BUENO YO NO FUI LA CREADORA DE RUROUNI KENSHIN POR LO TSNTO NO TENGO NINGUN DERECHO AL DECIR QUE ES MIO PERO CREE ESTA HISTORIA Y UTILISE SUS PERSONAGES!  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVEIWS EN SERIO USTEDES ME HACEN SONREIR TODOS LO DIAS CUANDO ENCUENTRO UNA NUEVA GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5:Los preparativos:  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kaoru despertó temprano y encontró a Kenshin dormido pacíficamente a su lado con sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo 'Hasta cuando esta durmiendo me protege, como lo amo' pensó mientras se deslizaba suavemente por debajo de sus fuertes brazos (yo me hubiese quedado justo donde estaba ^^) y se dirigió al baño, buscó sus cosas para bañarse y calentó el agua, entró en la tina y se lavó constantemente para así estar limpia para su boda por esa razon y tambien porque estaba tan nerviosa que decidió asegruarse que estaria TOTALMENTE limpia.  
  
Salió de la tina se puso un kimono que había comprado hacia poco con Tae, era azul oscuro casi como sus ojos con bordes negros y pétalos de flores plateados que parecían volando por su cuerpo. Fue a su habitación le dio un beso a Kenshin en la frente y se peinó en un peinado alto que le había enseñado Tae para cuando tuviera una cita con un chico. Después fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno: unas bolas de arroz: unos ohagis y unos majûs y un poco de té. Después de eso Kenshin finalmente despertó "Ohayou Kaoru-koishii, como dormiste?" Kaoru le dió un pequeño beso en los labios y respondió "Bien pero estaba tan emocionada que me desperté temprano..." pero la voz de Yahiko la interrumpió "Ohayou Kenshin, ohayou Bussssssss......... oye que te sucedió te ves tan, tan...." pero la frase de Yahiko fue terminada "bonita!" una voz se escuchó desde afuera era la de Sano que acababa de llegar de su departamento para desayunar en el dojo "Jou-chan estas hermosa!!"   
  
Kaoru se sonrojó por el cumplido y dijo "Mu-muchas gracias Sa-no..." Después de haber escuchado esto Kenshin rápidamente envolvió a Kaoru en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, miró a Sano con unos ojos q parecían de muerte y finalmente dijo "Ella es MI ángel, es la mas hermosa mujer en todo el mundo y es solo MIA !" Kaoru no pudo controlar la rista que salió al escuchar a Kenshin como un niño celoso 'Que bello es parece un niño posesivo por el cariño de su mamá!" al decir esto Sano sintió un escalofrió por todo su espina dorsal y le lanzó una mirada a Kenshin diciendo 'no te preocupes, no mal interpretes el comentario'. Se sentaron para desayunar, Yahiko y Sano ya se estaban acostumbrando a la nueva cualidad culinaria de Kaoru lo que la hizo sentir orgullosa y pensaba 'HOY ES UN DIA PRECIOSOOO!!"  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Después de desayunar Kaoru y Kenshin decidieron salir a la clínica de Genzai para anunciarles la noticia pero una voz muy familiar se oyó desde la clínica hasta la calle "Que cree que esta haciendo le dije que no se moviera hasta dentro de una hora, si no hace caso a mis instrucciones no podrá curarse correctamente !!". Era sin duda alguna la voz de Megumi, Kaoru gritó alegremente "Oi kitsune ven aquí a saludarnos, que mala amiga eres !!"  
  
Kenshin le sonrió y rápidamente Megumi salió y abrazó a Kaoru "Kaoru-chan es decir... Tanuki-chan ya sé la noticia. Felicidades!" Kaoru se molestó con ella por llamarla 'tanuki' pero Megumi no hizo caso y fue directamente a ver a Kenshin "Ken-san que felicidad, estoy tan feliz de verte te extrañé tanto!" y con eso dicho se lanzó a sus brazos unas extrañas pero a la vez familiares orejas de zorro surgieron de la cabeza de Megumi mientras carcajeaba su horrenda risa diabolica "OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO!!", una especie de vapor salió de los oídos de Kaoru mientras Kenshin decía "Orororororo! Yo también estoy feliz de verte Megumi pero no puedo respirar."  
  
Megumi soltó a Kenshin y le susurró aunque lo dijo suficientemente fuerte para que Kaoru la escuchara "Si alguna vez te llegas a aburrir no olvides que yo estaré siempre lista a complacerte!!" Sus orejas de zorro se doblaron para escuchar el comentario de su queriada 'tanuki-chan' mientras que Kenshin le decía "No entiendo lo que quieres decir pero quisiera preguntarte si es que tu podrías hacer los decorativos para la ceremonia?" preguntó Kenshin inocentemente mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru para hacerle saber que no debía enfadarse "Ohohohohohoho!! Por supuesto Ken-san lo haré con mucho gusto déjalo en mis manos." Después de un rato de platica Kaoru le dijo a Kenshin que seria mejor volver al dojo para comenzar con la limpieza. Y se dirigieron al dojo caminando mano a mano como la pareja que son.  
  
Al llegar a las puertas del dojo de repente un gritó captó la atención de los amantes "KAORU-CHANNNN!!!!" Misao salió corriendo para después lanzarse en los brazos de su amiga quien, con mucho esfuerzo, mantuvo el equilibrio para no caer a tierra. "Misao-chan como haz estado?" preguntó Kaoru mientras reía de alegría por verla y tambien sorprendida por la gran energia de su amiga 'No sé como lo hace pero me encanta verla tan animada!' "Yo he estado muy bien hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte sobre Aoshi-sama y sabes que por fin sonrió!!!" Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba Aoshi Shinomori, el okashira de los Oniwabanshu sonriendo?? "Eso parece una broma Misao en serio lograste que sonriera?!" Misao sonrió y acentó con la cabeza mientras, levantando un dedo comenzaba a explicar lo que habia sucedido.  
  
Kenshin se acercó y dijo "Konichiwa Misao-dono, que bueno que pudieses llegar y donde esta Aoshi?" Kenshin miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a Aoshi "Debe estar adentro tomando un poco de té, a veces es TAN aburrido..." dijo Misao poniendo una cara de desilusión luego no puedo evitar comentar "Himura con que al fin te decidiste a hacer algo acerca de tu vida amorosa, ya era hora de decir lo que sentías por Kaoru, aunque pudiste haber sido mas rápido!!" exclamó Misao mientras Kaoru , a su lado, se sonrojaba mas y mas. Kenshin no podia creerlo 'ACASO EN VERDAD SOY TAN LENO ES DECIR CASI TODO EL MUNDO ANDA DICIENDO QUE YA ERA HORA PEO NO LO ENTIENDO PENSE QUE ERA YA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO...'  
  
"Bueno que estamos esperando, vamos todos a comenzar con los preparativos!" dijo Kaoru con una voz autoritaria, mientras que Kenshin tenia una platica con Aoshi ella decidió comenzar con la limpieza del dojo. "Sano, tú te encargaras de buscar a alguien que nos pueda casar y que sea alguien bueno no uno de tus amigos gangsters ok?" con eso Sano salió en su búsqueda "Misao, tú comienza barriendo el piso de la entrada y serás la encargada de todo lo que tenga que ver con la limpieza; Yahiko tu estarás bajo las ordenes de Misao de acuerdo?" ordenó Kaoru con autoridad.  
  
Yahiko aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a buscar las escobas y los paños para limpiar el piso; por una vez en su vida deseaba hacer que Kaoru fuera feliz y quería que todo fuese perfecto para su boda. "Tae y Tsubame estarán en la cocina preparando los platillos si necesitan algo solo avísenme y yo haré lo que pueda para ayudarlas." Yahiko llevó a Tsubame y a Tae a la cocina y les explicó donde estaban los ingredientes. "Megumi, tú decoraras la zona del dojo para que sea el recibidor y el comedor!!" Megumi comenzó a reírse "Ohohohoho no te preocupes por eso Kaoru-chan todo será hermoso par tu boda claro porque yo me encargare de hacer de este dojo el lugar perfecto para una boda!!! Ohohohohohoho!!!". Y con eso todos comenzaron a trabajar duramente para que esta boda fuese inolvidable. 'Menos mal que los tengo a todos ellos para ayudarme, sin ellos esto no podría hacerse.' pensó Kaoru con una sonrisa.  
  
Después de una charla con Kenshin, Aoshi decidió ayudar para los preparativos, y fue junto con Misao para limpiar el piso de la recepción. Kenshin fue a bañarse y a vestirse con la ropa que Kaoru había encontrado en el almacén, era un gi blanco y negro que había pertenecido al padre de Kaoru en su boda. 'Muchas gracias Kami-sama, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir. A pesar de todas las cosas perversas que he hecho me haz dado la oportunidad de volver a comenzar desde el principio al igual que de poder conocer a Kaoru y de que yo pueda ser feliz con ella. Y también le quiero dar las gracias a el señor Kojirô Kamiya por haberme dado esta luz que de ahora en adelante será mi esposa.'   
  
Kenshin se vistió y derepente una voz detrás de la puerta de su habitación dijo "Muchas gracias Kami-sama, por haberme dejado conocer a Kenshin, él es maravilloso y estoy muy feliz por casarme con él... padre, madre sé que ustedes estarían muy felices por saber que hoy me voy a casar con el hombre de mis sueños y que de ahora en adelante seré muy, muy feliz con él." Con eso la voz cesó y Kenshin sonrió por las hermosas palabras que su amada pronunció, sin darse cuenta, en su presencia. Mientras Kaoru dedicaba estas palabras al vacío Kenshin escuchaba atentamente y muy conmovido por las palabras que Kaoru pronunciaba. "También estoy muy agradecida de poder hacer a Kenshin muy feliz, sé casi todo sobre su pasado y quiero que sepan que aunque el haya sido el hitokiri mas famoso y temido de todo el Japón, lo amo... con todo mi corazón y ahora sé que he podido sanar sus heridas..." Kaoru dejó de hablar repentinamente cuando los brazos de Kenshin la tomaron por alrededor de su cintura mientras que el le susurraba en su oreja "Gracias koishii, muchas gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi y puedes estar segura de nunca podría haber sido mas feliz que estando contigo." Con eso ella se volteó y lo besó poniendo todo su corazón y su alma en ello.  
  
"Creo que deberías cambiarte para la ceremonia. Te estaré esperando en la sala." El se alejó y ella fue a cambiarse llamando antes a Tae para que pudiera maquillarla y peinarla para el gran momento.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bueno nada mas faltan 2 capitulos pero espero que les gusten los proximos 2 q vendran dentro de un tiempo... tengo examenes asi q será dificil postarlo.   
kaoru_sanz y namida rurouni: muchas gracias a las dos pero en serio no soy una diosa (aunque gracias ^__^!) ehem.. kaoru_sanz en realidad quieres que se acabe pronto?! jeje estoy bromeando.  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
Por un momento me asuste pense que habia creado una droga en vez de un fic bueno todos estos comentarios me animan a hacer otro fic ya estoy teniendo una idea de lo que voy a hacer ne el proximo y les prometo no defraudarlos...  
PARA AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN SABER LA HISTORIA DEBERA TERMINAR DENTRO DE MAS O MENOS 2 CAPITULOS (lo siento mucho en serio pero tenia que terminar verdad?) les prometo que tendra un final PRECIOSO!!  
  
  
Con mucha devocion y cariño  
Autora de "Flameante deseo" ***White plum*** (o gaby) No olviden R&R!!! HAGANME FELIZ!!!!!!!! 


	7. MENSAGE IMPORTANTE!

ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE PARA LOS LECTORES!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tengo un anuncio que hacerles mis queridos 'reveiwers' estoy en este momento en huelga de reveiws como podran ver tengo 20 reveiws nada mas y como ya pronto llegaremos alfinal de esta historia pues pense que podris tener por lo menos unos 35 reveiws para finalizar con broche de oro!! perdonenme pero les agradará saber que estoy comenzando a escribir mi proximo fanfic exclusivamente con parejas: K/K (claro), Aoshi y Misao (para aquellos que les gusta) y Megumi y Sano. Esta nueva fic estara postada dentro de mas o menos 4 dias asiq no se impacienten. Pero 'Flameante deseo' sigue en huelga hasta lograr 15 reveiws mas... (lo siento mucho pero tengo q hacerlo) y durante ese tiempo postaré mi nueva fic les parece?  
  
Bueno espero que cumplan con mi deseo hasta llegara a 35 reveiws y si son mas les prometo que la proxima historia será llena de emociones y los capítulos seran aun mas largos!!  
  
  
  
***white plum*** 


	8. Chap7

DISCLAIM: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, aunque quisiera pero bueno no importa solo tomé prestados sus personajes.  
DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME MANDAN LOS APRECIO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO!! Y AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 6 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Capitulo 7: La unión de dos almas:  
  
  
  
La ceremonia habia terminado como de costumbre, el dojo estaba repleto de invitados: todos los oniwabanshus llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciarlo todo. Misao no podia dejar de llorar, Okina gritaba de felicidad por los recien casados, Yahiko estaba muy ocupado tomando que lo unico que puedo decir fue un " felici..BEURK.." (seguido de lo que ustedes ya se podran imaginar -__-u...) Sano intentaba ir a tomar algo pero cada vez que lo intentaba Megumi lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba aquedarse a su lado hasta q alfin consintio y lo dejó tomar algo de sake. En el medio de la ceremonia aparecio repentinamente Hiko, el maestro de Kenshin, nadie ni siquiera Kenshin se esperaba a ver a Hiko Seijuro llegar al matrimonio tan cansado.  
  
Aparentemente habia recibido la invitacion un poco mas tarde de lo previsto porque viva en las montañas asi que tuvo que tomar una carrosa y despues correr hasta poder llegar al dojo. Estaba exahusto, las ninjas del oniwabanshu rápidamente acurrieron a el y le dieron una jarra de sake para que se 'tranquilizara'. Despues de haber bebido lo suficiente, felicito a la feliz pareja y continuó a festejar.  
  
Okina le ofrecia de vez en cuando un poco de sake a Misao pero Aoshi no la dejaba tomar mucho. Despues de unos 'Aoshi-sama porfiss dejame tomar..." y unos "solo un poquito porfisss!!" y ponia cara de perrito triste hasta que Aoshi la dejó tomar de su copa. Misao no lo podia creer: ella tomando de la misma copa que su amado, idolatrado y adorado AOSHI-SAMA!?!? aunque en realidad a Aoshi no parecia importarle pero Misao sentia que habia descubierto la cura para el resfriado comun (bueno uds saben en esa epoca...). Tae y Tsubame seguian ordenando de vez en cuando el dojo hasta que Kaoru insitió en que debian comportarse como invitadas no como mesoneras.  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
Finalmente la comida se acabó y los oniwabanshus se retiraron, bueno...casi todos "NOO~ AOSHI-SAAAAMA DEJAME QUEDARME UN POCO MAS PORFIS!!" Aoshi tomó su brazo y hizo girar hacia él "Ya sabia que no debia haberte dejado tomar tanto... ya estas borracha..." peo al voltearse Misao perdió el equilibrio y cayó justo en su pecho murmurando algo como :"el sake sabe mejor cuando es de tu copa..." Finalmente Aoshi se decidió en llevarla cargada en su espalda hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaban. Al dirigirse a la entrada del dojo estrechó la mano de Kenshin y le dijo con un tono monotono "Felicidades Himura, ha sido un placer haber estado presente en tu boda con Kamiya-san espero que los dos sean muy felices juntos." Kenshin le sonrió y le dijo "Muchas gracias Aoshi espero volver a verte dentro de poco, Adios!" Aoshi se despidió y los oniwabanshus se fueron hacia el hotel.  
  
Kaoru habia llevado a Yahiko a su habitacion, Sano se fue con Megumi para acompañarla a ella, a Tae y Tsubame a sus casas, se despidieron, los volvieron a felicitar y se fueron.  
  
Kaoru segui en el dojo estaba un poco nerviosa pero ya todo lo importante habia pasado ahora solo quedaban ella, Kenshin y un Yahiko en semi-coma en su habitacion. Kenshin vió a KAoru en el dojo y se dirigió hacia ella, ya todos se habian ido ybpor fin tenian un momento para ellos solos despues de todo era su boda.  
  
Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y la levantó desde la sala de ceremonia hasta su habitación, Kaoru podía sentir el batido de su corazón, el cual sonaba como unos tambores. Kenshin la bajó cerca de su cama y se posó sobre ella sus ojos no dejaban de ver los de Kaoru, ella podía leer en ellos: ella notó un sentimiento de amor, alivio, paz y pasión en sus ojos. Kaoru puso su mano sobre su cicatriz en forma de x acariciándola suavemente, sonrió y levantandose levemente lo besó, primero en la otra mejilla, luego en la nariz y finalmente en su frente.La otra mano anduvo por debajo de su ropa acariciando sus musculos tensos por la pasion del momento.  
  
Kenshin no podía resistir mas, había intentado ser romántico al comienzo pero cuando ella guió su mano por debajo de su ropa, perdió el control y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y a la vez como si él estuviera hambriento, hambriento por ella. Y lo estaba, estaba ansioso por volver a probar la dulzura de su boca y sentir contra él la suavidad de su piel. Kaoru gimió levemente por la agresividad del beso pero luego ella comenzó a tomar el ritmo y comenzó a acelerarlo, ella también deseaba sentirlo cerca de ella, acariciarlo y besarlo. Kaoru sentía la lengua de Kenshin frotando sus labios y la dejó entrar para tocar la suya, comenzaron su pelea de lenguas y Kenshin rompió el beso, comenzó a respirar incontrolablemente fuerte y sus ojos no estaban ni abiertos pero a la vez tampoco estaban cerrados, Kaoru no podía ver con exactitud la mira da Kenshin, sus emociones estaban a punto de estallar y un calor inmenso se apoderó de su piel haciéndola sudar.  
  
Kenshin también estaba sudando por lo que decidió quitarse su ropa dejándola a parte donde no pudiera estorbarle, Kaoru susurró en su oído "Quítamela...hace..mucho calor..." su respiración estaba entrecortada. Kenshin hizo como se le ordenó : lentamente fue despojando a Kaoru de su ropa y a la vez la acariciaba suavemente tratando de soportar la explosión de emociones que Kaoru había ocasionado al guiar su mano bajo hasta su entrepierna en donde él halló un calor intenso pero éste era muy agradable ella murmuró suavemente "por favor...tócame...hazme tuya por siempre..." con estas palabras Kenshin tocó cada centímetro y sintió cada uno de sus nervios hacer reacciones incontrolables y locas. Kaoru gimó al contacto de sus dedos con su matriz nunca antes habia experimentado tanta pasión y tenia deseos de sentirlo aun mas profundo. COmenzó a mover su cuerpo contra los dedos de Kenshin suplicandole con gestos que dejara la cruel tortura y que la complaciera. Kenshin se sentia con todo el poder, tenia el pode de complacerla pero tambien tenia el poder de hacerla pedir hasta mas no poder y lugo dalre lo que ella queria. Sus ojos se pusieron completamente dorados cuando la pasion se apoderó por completo de él, el hitokiri habia surgido y estaba listo para sentir a Kaoru en su poder.   
  
Kenshin acariciaba la matriz de Kaoru mientras que ella exigia con gemidos que su deseo se cumpliera. Kenshin submergió un dedo dentro de ella, el ritmo de las agitaciones de Kaoru aumentaron, para ella esto era pura tortura, una trotura que deseaba con tantas ansisas que no parecia estar satisfecha Kenshin podia escucharla rogar "...mas..." Con su mano libre Kenshin masajeaba su seno un jugaba con su pezon pasando su pulgar por encima de el. Despues de tales caricias Kaoru no podia sentir nada mas que pasion y ganas, gans que continuara y que nunca acabara. Cuando sintió el pulgar sobre su seno, su cabeza calló bruscamente hacia atras y Kenshin comenzó a darle besos de boca abierta a su cuello siguiendo el ritmo que tenia con su otra mano en su parte climatica. Kenshin concideró que su gemido era musica para sus oidos y penetró otro dedo en la matris sintiendo su fluido entre su palma. Kaoru sentia la presion en su barriga y sintió el orgasmo llegar, hasta que explotó cuando Kenshin metió su segundo dedo dentro de ella.  
  
Después de experimentar eso, Kenshin no pudo soportarlo mas se acercó rápida pero a la vez suavemente encima de Kaoru, quitó su mano de su seno un agarró su mandibula fieramente sin dejarla mover de esa posicion y la besó apasionadamente haciéndola temblar levemente y penetró entre sus piernas moviéndose primero lentamente en un ritmo desigual al de Kaoru, ella podía ver que sus ojos se volvían de violetas dulces a dorados apasionados esto la hizo reaccionar pensando en cuanto él debía amarla e intentar contener al hitokiri en su interior pero este no era el caso era como si el hitokiri y el rurouni se unieran en uno para estar con ella y sentirla.  
  
Kenshin veía la expresión de Kaoru a la vez llena de pasión, dulzura1 pero derepente se escuchó un suspiro y podia ver que Kaoru no pestañaba sus ojos de la cara de Kenshin, Kenshin se sentia un poco abergonzado y volteó la mirada. Kaoru fue sorprendida por su reaccion y preguntó "Que pasa anata?!" Kenshin despertó por el sonido de su voz y dijo "Aa. Estoy bien es solo que... tu mirada.... porque estabas viéndome de esa manera como si me...temieras." Kaoru ahora comprendía lo que Kenshin trataba de decir, lentamente tomó su mano en la suya poniendo sus dedos en fusión y dijo dulcemente "No te tengo miedo es solo que me sorprendiste.."Oro?" Kenshin preguntó poniendo los ojos como dos platos blancos 'No sabia que fuese tan...bueno!!!' ella entendio lo que estaba pensando él "No baka, no eso... bueno por eso y por algo mas!!" gritó Kaoru mientras que su cara se ponía roja como un tomate y continuó "Sabes, eres muy romántico si te lo propones."  
  
Kenshin volvió a sus ojos de platos y dijo casi gritando "Ororororororo Kaoru no digas eso me estoy apenando!!" ella sonrió fijándose en el color de su cara que estaba tan roja como su pelo "Y sabes que mas.... tus ojos cambian de violeta a dorado cuando estas emocionado como hace un rato es por eso que no podía dejar de mirarte, era como una lluvia de colores muy hermoso!" Con que por eso era que me miraba de esa forma Kenshin se acercó aún mas a ella y le dijo tocando su vientre "Sabes tu piel es tan blanca como la luna, tus ojos son azules como el cielo de medianoche y eso es lo que te hace la mas hermosa mujer que yo haya visto en todos estos años de haber viajado por Japón." Y la besó antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a dormirse. Cerraron sus ojos y durmieron tranquilamente sabiendo que desde ese momento sus vidas sería felices, pacificas y completas teniéndose el un al otro hasta el final de sus días.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Perdonen por el pequeño retrazo es que he estado un poco ocupada en los ultimos dias. bueno muchas gracias por los reveiws y Chi2 aki t puse una parte especial de Aoshi y Misao, si alguno de ustedes esta interesado en una fic con un poco de A/M o de S/M porfavor no olviden que cualquier comentario esta muy agradecido y asi tendre un poco de ideas frescas para mi proximo fic asiq no olviden que yo estoy aki es solo para complacerlos a uds y claro para ocuparme de escribir.  
  
  
Bueno de nuevo gracias a todos por escribir.  
El proximo capitulo es el ultimo buuuuuuuuuuuuu.... ya se acabó!!!  
jeje  
CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	9. Notas de Autora

Ya sé...ya sé que posté el capítulo aunque dije que no lo haria pero bueno no me gusta dejarlos esperando asi que me dije :"Gaby, si no lo haces te odiaras aun mas por hacerlos esperar!" no pude contenerme asique lo posté. Ustedes saben que soy muy feliz si los satisfago a todos, en serio no lo pude evitar y ademas ustedes no se merecen esperar asique terminemos con esta estupidaes del limite de reveiws y les dejare tener el ultimo capítulo lo mas rápido posible ok?  
  
Gracias por su atencion y recuerden que ya posté mi nueva historia llamada "Amo el colegio!" el titulo parece ser malo pero dejenme decirles que hay una buena explicacion. Esta historia estara llena de K/K, A/M y S/M ah y tambien quiero agregar a Yutaro, Yahiko, Tsubame y a Sojirou (lo adoro es demasiado CUCHI!!)  
Bueno espero les guste   
  
***white plum*** 


	10. ULTIMO CAPITULO!

DISCLAIM: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, aunque quisiera pero bueno no importa solo tomé prestados sus personajes.  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 7: A partir de entonces...  
  
  
  
  
3 años más tarde ....  
  
  
  
  
Era primavera en el dojo Kamiya-Kashin del Espíritu Viviente, el cielo era de un azul claro, el sol brillaba y los cerezos estaban llenos de flores. Una brisa refrescante sopló mientras que Yahiko se encontraba afuera practicando el kendo con su espada de bambú mientras que Tsubame, la chica del restaurante Akabeko, lo miraba fijamente y se sorprendía por su agilidad. De repente una voz se escuchó en el dojo, "Kaoru-koishii tadaima!!" la figura de Kaoru apareció en la puerta del dojo y dijo "Irrashaimase anata!!!" Kenshin apareció con dos baldes de arroz, acababa de llegar del mercado "Y como está nuestro pequeño campeón?!" preguntó sonriendo, "Debe estar jugando con Ayame y Suzume." Respondió Kaoru mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"OKA-SANNNNNN !!!!" un grito se oyó, provenía del jardín, y niño muy pequeño surgió de las sombras, era muy parecido a Kenshin: con cabello largo y rojizo, pero con ojos azules profundos como el amr, iguales a los de Kaoru, "Kenji, amor que te sucedió? Te hiciste daño..., preguntó Kaoru el niño sacudió la cabeza para responder que si y pequeño rasguño se podía distinguir en su codo mientras que seguía llorando por el supuesto dolor, no te preocupes tu mami va a hacer que el dolor desaparezca con un beso mágico." el pequeño Kenji miró con admiración a su madre que se agachaba y besó su herida. El niño dejó de llorar y exclamó "Es cierto ya no me duele es magia!!!!" Kaoru sonrió a la inocencia de su hijo y con mucho cuidado le dió una suave palmada en la espalda diciendo "Ahora ve a saludar a tu papá, está esperándote en la entrada." Kenji sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su padre.  
  
"Papá, papá !!!!" el niño corrió hacia Kenshin con una gran sonrisa, seguido por su madre quien lo levantó para que pudiera saludar a su padre.   
"Que pasó Kenji, te caíste?" preguntó Kenshin "Sì, pero mamá me dio un beso mágico y ya no me duele!!!" exclamó Kenji sonriendo Kenshin le sonrió de vuelta y explicó "Sí, eso es porque tu mamá tiene poderes mágicos y te puede curar en un instante con un pequeño beso. Oye al decir verdad me duele algo, Ay como me duele! Yo también necesito un beso mágico mamá!!" gritó levemente Kenshin disimulando estar en pleno dolor, "Oye, no estoy segura..." dijo Kaoru sonriendo mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba y viendo a Kenji jalando su kimono "Vamos mami, a papi le duele la boquita, porque no le das un beso mágico?" preguntó Kenji "Si mami dale un beso mágico a papi para que se mejore!!" repitió Kenshin poniendo una voz aguda y sonriendo como un pequeño niño que necesitaba atención, "Está bien si eso te ayuda!!" y Kaoru besó a Kenshin suavemente durante varios segundos.  
  
"Oigan, no en frente del niño, apenas tiene 2 años y ya se dan besos en frente de él?" la voz de un hombre desconocido pero al mismo tiempo familiar apareció haciendo que el beso terminara, era un hombre alto con un bigote, ropa de vaquero y un cigarrillo en la boca "Tío Sanosuke!!" gritó Kenji mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su tío. Por un momento KAoru y Kenshin quedaron perplejos al ver a su amigo vestido de una manera tan...diferente. "Sano, no te reconocí con esa ropa y el bigote!!" exclamó Kenshin mirando fijamente la vestimenta de Sano, ''Si, bueno, viajé hasta América y me gustó el estilo de los vaqueros así que aquí me tienen.'' respondió el mientras le ponia su sombrero de vaquero al pequeño Kensji sobre su hombro (tan solo imaginenselo ^__^!!) "Oye Tori-atama!!" Yahiko se encontraba detrás de él acompañado de Tsubame. Sano le sonrió picaramente y exclamó "Ah! Ya veo que tú tampoco haz perdido el tiempo YAHIKO-CHAN!!" la cara de Tsubame se puso roja de vergüenza, tomó la mano de Yahiko para intentar calmarlo pero aun asi no funcionó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yahiko comenzó a perseguir a Sano atraves del jadín. Tsubame suspiró un poco frustrada y dijo "Muy buenas tardes señor y señora Himura, buenas tardes señor Sagara, les apetece algo de tomar?" muy educadamente sugirió "No gracias, Tsubame-chan estamos bien." Dijo Kenshin sonriendo. Luego Tsubame se volteó hacia Yahiko que habia milagrosamente dejado que golpear a SAno.  
  
"Y a ti Yahiko-ch..." dijo Tsubame pero al intentar decir "chan" se tapó la boca. "ESTABAS A PUNTO DE DECIR "CHAN". YA TENGO 14 AÑOS, YA NO SOY UN NIÑO!!!! Y ADEMAS "CHAN" ES PARA LAS NIÑAS!!" gritó Yahiko mientras que Tsubame se disculpaba con él. Todos se rieron mientras Yahiko seguía gritando. Kaoru tomó su espada de bambú y lo golpeó en la cabeza gritandole que no deberia hablarle así a Tsubame. Kenji se acercó hacia su padre y dijo alegremente "Papá ya se pelear mira!" y con eso levantó una rama que estaba en el piso y comenzó a lanzar colpes al aire mientras gritaba "Hit Mist Rugi!!" todos le aplaudieron y Kenshin lo levantó a sus brazos diciendole lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo buen espadachin que será cuando cresca.  
  
Todo a regresado a la normalidad, ahora todos son una familia feliz, se tienen unos a otros, y siempre estarán juntos no importa lo que suceda. Kenshin ha olvidado completamente al asesino de su pasado, Kaoru tiene una familia como lo había deseado con su hijo Kenji, Sanosuke sigue peleando en las calles (nunca cambiará) y Yahiko pronto será el heredero de la escuela Kamiya-Kashin. Todo es pacífico en Tokyo, en el dojo todo ha cambiado demo siguen siendo los mismos.  
Este es solo el comienzo de nueva vida.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bueno este es el fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que les guste mi otro fic titulado "Amo el colegio!" Espero que los que han escrito a esta historia les guste la proxima bueno gracias por todo su apoyo y hasta pronto!!  
  
  
***white plum*** 


End file.
